Fire in Idris
by BookLovely
Summary: Jace and Clary are off to Magnus' house for his birthday party, but there's an unexpected visitor. The Shadowhunters are forced to stay in Idris, and prepare for attack. Set after City of Ashes. Jace/Clary Alec/Magnus Simon/Isabelle/Maia
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Thanks for reading! This is my first story, and this chapter is fairly short, but the next one will be much longer, and be much more interesting. I promise!

Review, I'd love to hear your feedback! Thanks!

**(A/N):** I do not own any of the characters, names, or the MI series, and I make no money from the publishing and writing of this story.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Jace repeated.

"Just one second," Clary replied looking in the mirror once again. Isabelle somehow managed to make Clary look elegant with her fiery red hair, and freckly body. She had picked out a purple dress that went suited her red hair, and black pumps. She swept on some mascara, and pulled her hair in a sophisticated braid to the side. Satisfied with her appearance, she opened her door, and shut it carefully behind her.

"Ready," she told Jace with a hesitant smile. Jace was dressed casually, yet still seem to be able to look sophisticated. That, she found unfair.

"You took long enough," Jace told her with a smirk. "You didn't need to get so dressed up."

"This," Clary said, pointing to her outfit, "is Isabelle's interpretation of casual."

"She always has been a bit of 'more is less' person." he replied with a hint of a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"I think so." Clary replied lightly. She turned to leave, but saw Jace was blocking the exit. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're not leaving without giving me a kiss," he said with a smirk.

"Am I now?" she challenged playfully with a little grin.

She attempted to knock him over, but instead got pulled into his arms. She lifted her face up and felt their foreheads touch, and she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Yes, you are," Jace said, and pressed his lips to hers. She tried to resist, but gave up and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She felt him smile against her lips, and pull back. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her with a look of triumph.

"Can I leave now?" Clary said sheepishly, looking away.

"Why of course," he replied with a smirk.

Jace turned around, and started for the elevator. "To Magnus' house we go," he said.

It was Magnus' birthday. How old he was turning, the birthday boy preferred not to say. Clary guessed that it was more for Alec's sake than his. He always seemed uncomfortable when talking about his partner's age.

Jace and Clary rode silently in the elevator, and got out to see Isabelle and Simon talking quietly, and Alec looking pointedly at his watch on the side.

"We're going to be late," he said, clearly annoyed.. "What took so long?"

"We were making out in the weapons room," Jace replied with a smirk.

Simon glanced at Clary, and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, "He's kidding," she said, blushing, then glared at Jace.

"It's true, no matter how much I wish it wasn't," Jace said with a wink. Clary blushed an even darker red, and smacked his arm playfully.

"Are you guys done flirting?" Isabelle said. "'cause need to get going."

"Right," Jace said, "Do we need weapons?" he asked.

"No, it's just Magnus' party," Alec replied. "No need."

"Let's get this show on the road then," Simon said, climbing into the driver's seat. Everyone took a seat, and he drove into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! This chapter is a bit longer, but doesn't have much action. It's just a filler to lead up to all the drama. Enjoy and review!

_I'm also looking for a Beta! Message me if you're interested!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it's characters or anything associated with it. I just write fanfiction.**

* * *

The drive to Magnus' house was usually short, but the Saturday night traffic was slowing them down. Everyone was out for the night, and it didn't matter where you were going, it was packed.

"Get out of the way, mundane!" Alec yelled from the backseat to the driver that just swerved into their lane. "Learn to drive!"

"Alec, it's always like this in Brooklyn," Isabelle reasoned, looking at him, "Or any city on this planet on a Saturday, for that matter."

Alec didn't care. "We're going to be late!" he said angrily, glancing at his watch. "Can you drive any slower, vampire?"

Simon looked at Alec in the rear view mirror. "Not unless you want to get pulled over." he replied.

"If you wanted to be early, you should've just stayed at Magnus' house last night, like you did on Thursday." Jace said from beside me.

"W-what?" Alec stuttered.

"I believe you heard me," Jace replied with a ghost of a smile.

"Leave him alone, Jace." I interjected glaring at him. Alec was still uneasy when talking about him and Magnus. Mainly because his parents, while they were accepting, wouldn't let him stay overnight with him, and if they heard he did, he would be in big trouble.

"Fine, fine, but only because you said so." he said to me with a wink.

I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up, and stared out the window. We were approaching Magnus' large house, and there were Downworlders everywhere.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have brought weapons?" I asked Alex.

"Magnus assured me that there wouldn't be need." he replied.

"Then let's pray to the angel he's right." Jace murmured.

* * *

Simon pulled up to the curb, and everyone got out of the van. There were, as Clary had saw earlier, many Downworlders at the party.

"More motorcycles?" Jace asked, "Too bad I have no holy water on me. Or would that offend you, blood-sucker?" he added, looking at Simon.

"You can do what you like. I don't hang out with them." he replied from beside Isabelle.

"Boys, boys. It's time to get in," Isabelle ordered, pulling Simon by the arm.

"Let's get the party started," Alec said, knocking on the door. Magnus opened, saw Alec, and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Get a room," Jace uttered with a smirk.

"Now, don't be jealous, angel boy," Magnus said, with his sparkly white teeth.

"I have no need to be," Jace replied smiling at me. My stomach fluttered. I still wasn't used to the fact that Jace was really not my brother, and that we were together.

"Come in, come in," Magnus said smiling, unblocking the doorway. We entered, and I looked around. His place hadn't changed much from the last time we were here- but we sure have.

"Please, go eat, drink." Magnus said, "Oh, don't worry I made sure there was nothing wrong with the drinks." he added, seeing the look on Simon's face. His face relaxed. Simon had to dress in 'Shadowhunter party clothes', so that the vampires didn't notice him. Raphael hadn't been bothering him lately, but he couldn't take the risk.

"Come on Simon," Isabelle said, "let's dance." I watched them make their way onto the dance floor, with a smile. Simon had fun with Isabelle, and that made me happy.

"Well, we're going too," Magnus said, with a glittery wink, and pulled Alec onto the dance floor, too. I look at Jace. He grinned.

"Would you do me the utmost pleasure in dancing with me, my lady," he said, bowing, and holding out his hand. I smiled.

"Of course, young sir," I replied taking his hand.

He led me onto the floor, and we danced to a fast pop song. Jace, of course, was an excellent dancer, and I was a one-legged monkey compared to him.

"Are you good at everything?" I asked him.

"Of course," he replied arrogantly. The music started to slow, and Jace put his hands on my waist. I felt chills go down my back. I lifted my arms to link them around his neck. He smiled, and pulled me closer.

"Isn't this cozy?" he said, cheekily. We were mere inches apart, and I could feel his hot breath.

"Quite," I replied, and he leaned in to kiss me. I tangled my hands in his hair, and then I heard a sharp bang. Jace pulled away, and looked at the doors with a mixed expression. I look over. The doors were blown apart, and there was a boy standing in its place.

A boy with blonde hair, dark eyes and an evil grin.

My brother.


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote and re-wrote this chapter many times, and I'm still not satisfied with it. Oh well. Review!

_I'm still looking for a Beta! Message me if you're interested!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it's characters or anything associated with it. I just write fanfiction.**

* * *

I felt my eyes widen, and my mouth fall open. Jace pushed me behind him protectively. Everyone was in silent horror. I looked around Jace's body to see Sebastian, I mean, Jonathan, standing there looking at us with a horrifying grin. Two demons loomed over him, and then, the chaos started.

The demons charged, and Jace and I having not brought any weapons, ran, like everyone else. We darted through the crowds, hand in hand, looking for Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus. People were screaming, yelling, shouting. You could hear people's desperate cries. I heard an evil cackle behind me- my brother's. I ran faster, harder, not daring to look behind me. I looked over at Jace, and saw his face set hard with determination. He pulled me to the left abruptly, and we turned to find a room that Magnus was herding Simon, Isabelle and Alec into. He saw us, and pushed us in with him, and locked the door behind him.

The room was plain, made of hard stone, and had a large arc in the middle. Magnus walked up to the arc and started rubbing his hands together.

"What are you doing?" Alec demanded, his eyes wide, "I thought Sebastian was dead. How is this possible? What's going on?"

"You mean Jonathan," I corrected quietly.

"I'm trying to make a portal so that you can all get to Idris. It's the safest place for us all to be right now, given the circumstances." Magnus replied quickly.

"What about our parents?" Simon asked.

"You're parents will be safe, seeing as they're mundanes, and the Lightwoods & Fray's will be notified as soon as we get there."

"I still don't see how Sebastian, I mean, Jonathan," Isabelle corrected, "is here? We all thought he was dead." The arc was starting to shimmer, and Idris was visible through it, like a window.

"I don't know, and we don't have time," Magnus replied hurriedly. There were screams, thumps and loud noises outside the door. Whatever was coming was getting closer.

"What about all the people out there?" I asked, my hand still in Jace's. It was cold and sweaty now, but I still didn't let go.

"They'll have to fight for themselves," he answered grimly. The sounds were getting closer.

"Everyone get in," Magnus instructed sternly. Simon went through first, then Isabelle, then myself. Magnus followed after Jace, closing the portal behind him

* * *

We were outside the gates into Idris, and it was pitch black outside. I looked around for Jace, and found him standing still, on the side, with a blank face. I went up to him and hugged him tight. He smelled like sweat.

"Are you okay, Jace?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He shifted his gaze to mine.

"It's my fault this happened."

"What?" I said, surprised, "How could this possibly be your fault?"

"For not bringing weapons." he replied, "I could've lost you, Clary. I can't lose you again."

"But you didn't," I replied softly, and leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

"Enough with the kissy faces, let's get to the gate," Isabelle interrupted. We walked the short distance to the gate on the dirt path with my hand in Jace's cold and clamy one.

"Shadowhunters, or Downworlders?" the guard asked.

"Three Shadowhunters, two Downworlders," Magnus replied.

"Names?" the other one asked with a sheet of paper in hand. We all recited our names. Since Valentine's death, Downworlders were allowed in the city if they needed refugee, or were on short visits.

"Purpose?"

"There was an attack on my home in Brooklyn, New York." Magnus answered, "We needed a safe place to be, and this is the best option." The guard raised an eyebrow.

"An attack?"

"Yes, a boy, Jonathan Morgenstern attacked my home with two demons… Or, at least we only saw two." Magnus explained. The guard's eyes widened, and he let them through hurriedly.

"I'll need to speak with you," he told Magnus.

"Of course," he replied, unsurprised, "You guys go to the retreat house, I'll meet you there." Alec looked uneasy. "Don't worry Alec, he just needs more information," he added with a assuring smile. He walked off into the night with the second guard by his side.

"Let's go then," Jace spoke for the first time. He grabbed my hand and started off towards the retreat house, with Isabelle and Simon close behind.


End file.
